Young Love
by Ezzam
Summary: A week later after Brittany and Alvin have their "first time" she finds out something that will change her life forever. How will the others react? How will she cope? Rated M for some course language and adult content, just to be safe.
1. In Shock

Brittany stared down at her stomach, wondering if she was starting to show yet. It had been a week since her and Alvin had experienced their "first time" together, but it had been 2 days since Brittany had realized she was pregnant.

She'd taken about 3 tests in the nearest public bathroom, all positive. She didn't know what do to.

'_Who should I tell first? What will Alvin think? What will the others think?' _Many questions raced through Brittany's mind.

She rested her head in her hands as the sky opened up and rain bucketed down.

"Shit, just what I need" she whispered to herself as she pulled her hoodie over her head and rubbed her hands up and down her arms in a worthless effort to keep them warm.

Meanwhile, Alvin was walking along the street in the rain, headed toward the park. He thrusted his hands deep into his pockets and switched to a power walk. His eyes went from the path to the park bench ahead, where they rested on Brittany, sitting in the rain.

He looked a little closer and saw water dripping down her face. He couldn't tell if it was rain or tears.

"Brit" he called, starting to run "Hey!"

Alvin sat down on the bench next to her, and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Hey, what's up?"

She avoided his eyes "Nothing. Just sitting here"

"In the rain?" He chuckled "You're soaked!"

She nodded.

"Hey" Alvin reached forward and wiped a tear from her face "You're crying"

She looked up at him, eyes red "Yeah. I am"

"What for?" he pulled her closer to him.

"I want to say... But I can't. So I'll just show you" she sobbed, pulling out 3 positive pregnancy tests out of her pocket.

Alvin took them into his hands "Oh my God. Brit... You, you're..."

"Pregnant, I know" Brittany cried, sobs racking her body.

"Fuck..." Alvin breathed.

The tests slipped out of Alvin's open hand. He felt like he couldn't move to pick them up. One time. They only did it one time.

It was satisfying while it was happening, but now he wondered if that amazing first time would all be worth it.

"Wow" Alvin faked a smile "What were the odds, eh? One time"

"That's all it takes, I guess the odds weren't in our favour this time"

"So... What do you wanna do?"

Brittany frowned at him "I don't know!"

Alvin looked back at her "What's your problem?"

"One guess"

Alvin's face softened "Brit, look. Are you gonna keep the baby?"

She nodded, wiping away a tear "I guess I'll have to, eh?"

Brittany got up and began to walk off.

"Hey, where you going?"

"Alvin just forget it, I'll figure something out"

"No, wait"

Brittany ran off before Alvin could catch her, leaving him sitting in the rain, shocked to the bone. He sat for a bit, thinking over what just happened.

'_Okay, so Brittany's pregnant... Now what will you do with your life? Are you gonna help her, or what? Of course you are! You have to help... Don't you?' _He stood up _'Why was she so mad, I did nothing. It was almost like she didn't want me to help... But I know she needs me... I'm not going to forget it._

Alvin took one more look at the 3 tests before turning and walking away.

"Alvin!" Jeanette yelled, walking along.

He was too absorbed thinking about this that he didn't hear her. Jeanette realized this and shook her head. She stood where Alvin had stood when she had seen him. She followed his gaze and her eyes fell upon 3 stick-like objects.

"What could these be?" she muttered, bending down to pick them up.

She ran her fingers along them for a few seconds, before her eyes widened in shock and she threw them into the nearest trash can in disgust.

'_They're pregnancy tests! And I know for certain they can't be Alvin's... Of course, they have to be Brittany's! They're going out, it all makes sense to me now' _Jeanette wiped her hands on her skirt, before bolting back to their home.

Once at home she flung the door open and ran inside, where she changed into some dry clothes and went into the kitchen.

"Umm, Ellie, have you seen Brit?"

"Well, yeah... She came in a couple minutes ago. Why?" Eleanor turned from her cooking at the stove.

"No reason. Where'd they go?"

"Upstairs"

Jeanette climbed the stairs to her sister's room. When Brittany had turned 18, which was only a couple of months ago, the girls pitched in and with the help of Dave, they bought a house for the 3 of them. The boys got a house too, only it was much closer to Dave's than theirs was.

She crouched near the door of the room, ears rotating toward the door. She only heard some music, but no usual singing from Brittany. Poor girl must be in shock.

Jeanette decided not to disturb her sister, as she realized it would be a hard time for their, and she kept the secret to herself for today. She would discuss the matter when her sister came to tell her.

'_She will tell me... Right?"_ Jeanette thought, getting up and creeping to her room.


	2. Regret

Brittany sighed and stared up at her ceiling. She could hear Jeanette's door close next to hers so she knew she was back from her date with Simon.

She hated herself for ever letting Alvin take her virginity. He used protection, but she realizes now that it doesn't always work... She was so sure everything was going to work out well.

'_I wonder what Alvin is gonna do... Probably gonna ditch me'_ a tear ran down her cheek _'This just ruins things between us, we were so good together. This stupid baby changes everything'_

She tried to imagine her and Alvin, leaning over a crib looking down at their beautiful baby, but she just couldn't. Deep down inside she doubted things would work, she probably ruined her whole life. This was a mistake she couldn't fix.

Brittany couldn't bring herself to think about abortion. She was sometimes a bitch, but she wasn't that heartless to take the life of an innocent human being. She'd figure something out, being the determined, stubborn, but deep down caring Chipette she was.

Alvin arrived home and went straight to his room, a dark expression on his face, his brow creased in deep thought and concern.

"What's with him?" Simon asked from his spot on the couch.

"No idea, but we better leave him alone" Theodore replied.

"Yeah, I guess"

Alvin closed his door behind him and lay down on the comfort of his bed. He was starting to regret what he had done with Brittany.

Was the fun they had really worth it in the end? He didn't know.

'_I wonder what Brit's doing now... Probably same thing that I'm doing. I still don't know why she was so mad at me, I couldn't help that my fricking condom didn't work. That wasn't my fault' _

He got up and looked out the window; glancing across the street a couple houses down he could see the girls home, looking silent as ever.

"Poor Brit" he muttered to himself.

He sat down on his bed again, grabbing his phone, scrolling through his new messages. None from Brittany.

'_She probably just doesn't wanna talk now...'_

He listened to the rain pouring outside, and couldn't help remembering the tears on his girlfriends face when he sat down next to her a couple hours ago. He hated to see her hurt, but was there anything he could really do to fix the hurt?

Brittany looked through her texts. None from Alvin.

'_He probably just doesn't want to talk to me now..."_

She placed a hand on her belly, where a little chipmunk was growing inside her. Living off every breath she breathed, relying on her to keep it happy and healthy. She didn't exactly like that kind of responsibility, but what was there that she could do?

It was her fault that the baby was inside her in the first place, if her and Alvin had just waited... Maybe the chances would have been different. Maybe she wouldn't be pregnant.

She sighed again "Oh, Brittany, what are you going to do with yourself?"

Her hand felt for her phone again, she considered texting Alvin, but she figured if he wanted to talk he'd text first. He wouldn't leave her at this moment in her life, would he?

Yes, Alvin was one of the most irresponsible people she knew, but if he wanted something to work he'd make it work eventually. He was determined, just like Brittany, which was one of the reasons they were perfect for each other.

She couldn't believe that this tragedy might ruin them. She couldn't bear the thought of that.

'_I need to make things right with Brittany... I will make things right'_

Alvin stood up and grabbed the doorhandle and was just about to turn it when it turned itself. He jumped back in surprise.

"Hey" Simon said.

Alvin sat down at his desk "Hey, what's up?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing. You looked a little down before, so I figured I'd give you a little time to think it over before I came up to see you"

"Oh, it's nothing" Alvin cleared his throat.

Simon raised an eyebrow, not believing a word his brother had just told him. He laughed a little "Alvin, I know something's wrong"

Alvin sighed and looked at Simon, before opening his mouth to say "Yes, Simon, I made a mistake"

"You always make mistakes Alvin. Everybody does, even me. It can't be that bad, can it?"

There was a long pause.

"_No_, it's not really _that_ bad that Brittany's pregnant, is it Simon? All good, right?"

Simons eyes widened and he lost the ability to react.


	3. I Love You

**MESSAGE TO READERS:**

**I am currently still in school, theres only one more day left. When the Christmas holidays arrive, for the first 2 weeks I will not be very busy and will have time to write, so expect at least 1 chapter each day, maybe 2-3, depends on what I have to do.**

**I may be busy on the holidays, so just be patient and follow the story so as soon as I update it, you'll be able to read it right away.**

**I am trying my best to post 1 chapter each day so I don't keep you waiting.**

**Thanks for all the support, I'm really glad you like this story and I might post the 4th chapter tonight, in a couple of hours, I might not because it will be late when I get home from somewhere I need to go.**

**Stay tuned.**

"Oh my God, Alvin. What are you going to do?" Simon gasped.

Alvin sighed "I really don't know"

"Well, I'll give you some time to think it over" he got up and turned to leave.

"Wait!" Alvin grabbed his arm "You're the only one that knows apart from me and Brit, can you please keep it a secret so I can tell them myself?"

Simon patted Alvin's hand "Sure, I understand. Your secret is safe with me"

He turned and walked down the stairs.

"Is Alvin okay?" asked Theodore.

"He's fine"

...

Brittany went to bed with her mind still thinking about her baby. She didn't have much time to decide what to do about it, since chipmunk pregnancies are much shorter than humans. Would she keep her child?

'_I'll decide later'_

She slipped under the covers with the rain still pouring outside. She drifted off into a light, restless sleep that night.

...

Brittany's eyes snapped open. She'd heard something. It was coming from her window. She pulled her blankets up around her chin.

There it was again. A tapping, coming from the window. She couldn't bring herself to look at what it was.

'_Probably just the rain...'_ she told herself.

She heard the unmistakeable sound of her window sliding open, and then a thud as something hit the floor of her bedroom. Brittany started to shake as she heard footsteps coming closer and closer to the bed where she lay.

'_You're just imagining things, Brit, probably just a side-effect because you're pregnant... It's nothing'_

A hand fell on her hip and shook her till she was forced to peer out from underneath her blanket. She looked up at the dark figure looming above her, squinting and trying to make our who this person was.

Brittany's eyes eventually adjusted.

"Hi"

"Alvin" Brittany snapped in a loud whisper "What the hell?"

He sat down on her bed, she could feel how wet he was from running through the rain "I just came to see you"

"At 2:00 in the morning?"

"That was the only time I was sure we could be alone... I was really worried about you. I couldn't sleep"

Brittany sat up and turned on her lamp, so she could see Alvin better.

"What do you mean, Alvin?"

"Brit, you may think I don't give a shit about the fact that you're pregnant... But that's what I'm worried about" he sighed "I can't let you do this on your own"

Brittany's eyes softened a bit "This just ruins our relationship, we should have waited"

"No!" Alvin jumped under the covers of Brittany's bed and he wrapped his arms around her "This changes our relationship, sure, but in a good way. This only brings us closer"

"So you aren't gonna ditch me?"

"No, of course not. I'd _never _do that to you, Brit, I love you" he kissed her forehead "I care about you, and I want to help you raise our baby"

A smile spread across Brittany's face "Really? You think we can do this?"

"Sure we can, it can't be that hard, can it?"

She shook her head "Guess not"

Alvin's hand rested on her belly as he kissed her "Go to sleep, I'll be here"

Brittany lay down, her head on Alvin's chest, his arms wrapped around her shoulders and across her belly.

They both drifted off to sleep more peacefully this time, knowing in their hearts that everything would turn out okay.


	4. An Explanation

**YAY. Another update. Really sorry I didn't update last night, I was at a friends place... Still am actually, but I was bored and I needed to update so here you go.**

**The 5th Chapter should be up today sometime, maybe even a 6th. Depends.**

**PLEASE review, I love to hear feedback. Thanks ^^**

The sun shone into the window and into Alvin's sleeping eyes. The first thing he saw was the most beautiful girl in his arms. Her body was rising and falling with each soft breath she took, she was so warm against him.

Alvin kissed his sleeping girlfriend on the cheek, which woke her.

She looked at him and smiled, cuddling into his chest "Morning"

"Morning"

Alvin wrapped his arms around her waist and held her closer to him, not wanting to let go.

He loved sleeping with her, and he didn't mean sex, even though he loved that too. By sleeping with her he meant just cuddling each other all through the night, her head on his chest and his arms holding her close, feeling safe, secure and in love.

"I have to go, before Si and Theo notice I'm gone" whispered Alvin, climbing out of bed.

"Do you have to?"

"Yes, I'm sorry Brit" he leaned down and planted his lips on hers, softly kissing them "I love you"

"I love you, too" smiled Brittany, falling back asleep.

Alvin climbed out of her window, and ran across the street and jumped through the window into his own room.

...

'_Just because Alvin is going to help me, doesn't fix everything yet'_ Brittany thought, laying in bed looking up and the ceiling _'Jeanette and Eleanor still don't know... and I don't think Simon and Theodore know either'_

A thought struck her.

'_How are we going to tell Dave? __**"Hey Dave, me and Alvin fucked and now I'm pregnant!" **__He'll lose his shit'_

She sighed deeply, pulling the blankets up around her to escape the early morning frost _'Will they support us?'_

She looked at her belly, which was still somewhat flat, but starting to take shape.

There was one thing she knew, and that was she better tell her family before they find out for themselves. There was no way to hide this baby bump that would appear soon, she had to be quick.

Her doorhandle twisted and her bedroom door was opened.

"Hey" Jeanette said.

She was already up and dressed.

"Hi..." replied Brittany sleepily.

"Brit?"

"What?"

"Why is Alvin's phone here?"

Brittany looked at her bedside table. Sure enough, Alvin's phone was there. He must have bought it over last night and left it her by accident.

Brittany opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out "Uh..."

"He was here last night, wasn't he?"

Brittany's mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water.

"I knew it. I thought I heard something!"

"Jeanette, uh, I can explain-"

"No, you don't have to... I already know" said Jeanette, her face blank.

"Um, I don't know what you're talking about" lied Brittany.

"Of course you do"

She looked away from Jeanette, blushing a little "I know" she squeaked in a small voice "How'd you find out?"

"Well" Jeanette sat on Brittany's bed "I was coming home from my date with Simon, and I saw Alvin looking at something on the ground near the park bench"

She took a breath and continued "I called out to him, but he didn't answer and he walked off. I looked where he was looking and found your pregnancy tests. I knew they were yours, who else could they belong too?"

"Jeanette... Are you mad?"

There was a pause "No, I'm just disappointed"

Brittany frowned up at her little sister "Come on Jeanette, tell me you haven't..." she lowered her voice "...With Simon"

Jeanette took this into consideration "No, I can't say I haven't... But at least I was more careful"

"We were careful, Alvin used protection but..."

"...That doesn't always work, does it?"

Brittany shook her head, sighing "How'd you protect yourself more?"

"The pill"

She face-palmed "Oh God, too late now I guess. I'm not as smart as you, Jeanette, I made a mistake"

"Probably one of the biggest mistakes you'll ever make"

"Now you're gonna go and tell everyone, aren't you?"

Jeanette rested her hand on Brittany's arm "Of course not, I wouldn't embarrass you like that... I'll leave that decision up to you"

Brittany hugged Jeanette "Thank you"

She hugged her big sister back "It's okay"

Jeanette got up to leave. She stopped at the door and turned around "We won't think any less of you for this, Brittany. I don't anyway"

They both smiled at each other and Jeanette closed the door.

...

"Alvin" Theodore appeared at Alvin's doorway.

"What?" Alvin put on his best 'I just woke up' face.

"Can I borrow your phone? I need to text Eleanor and mines out of credit"

"Uh, sure" he reached into his pocket "Fuck!"

Theodore looked confused.

"I must have left my phone at-" he muttered under his breath, stopping when he realized Theodore could hear him.

"Left your phone where?"

Alvin went silent.

"Alvin, where did you leave your phone?"

He sighed "At Brittany's, okay? I left it at Brittany's"

"Since when did you go to Brittany's place?"

A long pause "Last night..."

Theodore shook his head.

"N-No, Theo, I can explain"

"Okay then, explain"

"Oh, um... Uh..."

"I'm waiting" Theodore tapped his foot.

"I needed to sort out some stuff with Brittany"

"What could be so important that you'd visit her at 2:00 in the morning, Alvin?"

Alvin looked at the floor "Look, Theo... You probably won't understand"

"I'll try my best, Alvin"

"Simon already knows why... I was going to tell you, but, I didn't know I'd have to tell you this soon"

Theodore raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know if there's any other way of putting this... So, I'll just say it"

Alvin took a deep breath "Brittany's pregnant"


	5. I Promise, Alvin

**Shortest chapter yet... Sorry. I have some more ideas but there wasn't any way I could fit them into this chapter. Hopefully 4 and 5 keep you satisfied enough until Chapter 6 comes out, which more than less, will be today. You might even get a 7th! Lucky you.**

* * *

"Oh my goodness, you're joking, right?"

"Sadly" Alvin sighed "Not this time"

"What are you going to do?"

"What I have to do. Raise the baby with Brit"

Theodore smiled "Well, that's good. At least you're not a jerk and ditch her"

Alvin nodded.

"But Alvin couldn't you have been more careful?"

"I was careful. I wore protection... I guess it just didn't work..."

"I understand"

"...Theodore?"

"Yes?"

"Have you and Eleanor... You know?"

Theodore shook his head "We almost did a couple times, but we both pulled out of it. I guess we just aren't ready yet"

"Promise me something"

"Anything"

"When you and Eleanor... Do _that... _Make sure you wear protection and Eleanor is on the pill... So you're more safe than I was, you know? I don't want you messing up your life. You're still young"

'_I am too'_ Alvin thought _'I'm still young. Only I am young and reckless, I get myself into trouble, and this time there's no escape for me. This is trouble that I can't get myself out of... Trouble I have to stand up to'_

Sometimes he wished he could be more like his brothers _'Theodore is too cautious to get himself into trouble like me... He thinks before he acts. Same with Simon, only Simon is really cautious. I'm just stupid'_

'_Brittany could have taken the pill, but it was too spontaneous. It never would have taken effect on time, and we just couldn't wait, so we went for it. We didn't plan out the time we would do it, so we could be safe as possible, which I regret now. We made a big mistake, one we can't fix. One that we'll never fix. A mistake we have to learn to live with...'_

"I promise, Alvin" smiled Theodore "I'll be careful"


	6. Blood

**The longest chapter yet, hope it makes up for how short Chapter 5 was. These were some of the ideas I somehow couldn't include in the previous chapter. Expect Ch 7 soon!**_  
_

* * *

_Blood. There was blood. Brittany went cold in worry._

"_I need to go to the doctors" she said to herself._

_Once at the doctors, she waited... For what seemed like hours. She couldn't stand the wait. The door to the doctor's office opened, and a man dressed in white appeared in the doorway._

"_Brittany Miller, please"_

_Brittany stood, slowly walking into the room, explaining what was happening to her. The doctor checked her over and did some tests and then left the room. _

_He came back in, his face blank._

"_Is everything okay?" she asked, a twinkle of hope in her eye. Hope that she and her baby were safe._

"_Ms. Miller, I am sorry to inform you" the Doctor said, expressionless "That you have lost your baby. It has been passed out of your body through a miscarriage, which explains all the blood you were producing"_

_Brittany's eyes flooded with tears, and she let out a wail, floods of tears pouring down her cheeks._

She woke up in a cold sweat, face damp with real tears, ones that weren't from her nightmare. She shook and gasped for air, nails digging into the palms of her hands. She latched onto her stomach, holding onto the child that was inside her, looking everywhere for the blood that would tell her the child was no more. But there was no blood.

She reached with a trembling hand for her phone, and dialled Alvin's number.

"Brit, is everything okay?" Alvin's tired voice filled with concern.

"Yeah, but I need you here, I-"

The phone disconnected his call, leaving Brittany alone, the sound of Alvin's voice no longer in her ear.

...

Alvin threw his phone onto his bed, slipped on a hoodie and some jeans and got on some shoes. He threw open his window and jumped out into the cool night. He ran toward the girl he loved. She needed him here, and he was going to be there.

His feet pounded along the road. Brittany's house was up ahead. He saw her window, it was open. He ran toward the open window and climbed through it.

"Alvin?" came Brittany's voice from her bed.

"I'm here"

He lay down next to her, held her close to him "I'm here"

Alvin ran his fingers through her hair, caressed her cheek, and stroked her belly. Her sniffles slowed until she was just heavily breathing.

"What's the matter?"

"I-I had a nightmare... I-In the nightmare we lost our baby, Alvin, we lost it" she tensed up "It was gone; there was nothing we could do. We lost our child"

Alvin's eyes burned at the thought of that happening "But Brit, it's not real... That won't happen to us"

Brittany let out a long sigh "But it did, in my nightmare. Alvin it was horrible"

Her eyes welled up with tears as she remembered the thought of losing her child that she had never even held.

"Ssh, Brit, go to sleep. Our baby is still living" he kissed her tenderly "I'll stay with you tonight"

She sighed and relaxed a bit, she felt calmer now that Alvin was here. She closed her eyes, fearing going to sleep. Scared that she would lose her child again in another nightmare.

...

After Alvin left the next morning, Brittany had some time to think. She thought over the nightmare she'd experienced last night. There was some kind of message to it...

'_I was so sad last night, even if it was only a nightmare... That means that if I were to lose my baby, I'd be sad' _she realized _'This baby is keeping me happy... I'm attached to this baby. I'm going to keep my child even if it's the biggest mistake of my life'_

...

Jeanette's phone vibrated. Simon was calling her.

She answered "Hello?"

"Hey"

"What have you been up to, Si?"

"Nothing much... Been discussing things with Alvin a bit"

"What discussions?"

"I can't really say what they're about" Simon said "What have you been up to?"

"Talking to Brit"

"About what?"

"I can't say either"

There was a long pause between them.

"Simon... The only thing I want to know is, was Alvin talking about Brittany?"

"Uh" Simon sighed "Yep"

"Oh, that's weird..." Jeanette said "Brittany was talking about Alvin related subjects"

"Jeanette, y-you don't think-?"

"-That this could be the same topic? Maybe... But we would never find out... I promised Brit I wouldn't tell..."

"I promised Alvin I wouldn't tell too..."

"Simon, if we're talking about the same thing and we tell, we won't be breaking the promise because we'll already both know anyways..."

Simon looked around, making sure no-one was within earshot of him "I guess that's a risk we'll have to take"

"You can tell first"

"Well..." Simon trailed off "Brittany and Alvin... You know... And now..."

Jeanette jumped in "...Brittany's pregnant"

They both breathed a sigh of relief into the phone.

"Well, I guess we didn't break the promise after all" smiled Jeanette.

"Yeah, guess so"

"Well... I guess I'll see you later. Love you"

"Love you too, bye" Simon hung up and went to look for Alvin.

...

He found Alvin in his room, head in hands, staring sleepily at the floor.

"You didn't get much sleep, did you?"

"Nah" Alvin smiled tiredly.

Simon sat next to him "Why couldn't you sleep"

"I'll make the long story as short as possible for you"

Alvin told Simon about how Brittany had called him in the middle of the night, saying how she needed him. He'd gone right to her aid and gone and slept with her again. He explained how she'd had a nightmare about them losing their baby.

"That's horrible" Simon sympathised.

"I know"

Simon thought about his and Jeanette's conversations "Alvin, Jeanette knows"

"I thought so. Brit probably told her"

"Yeah, she did"

"Does Eleanor know? Theo does"

Simon shook his head "Jeanette didn't mention anything to me about Eleanor knowing... I think someone ought to tell her"

Alvin nodded "I'll call Brit"

"Good luck"


	7. You Know You Wanna

**Longest chapter yet. Yay! I just gave you 4 chapters today! I hope you're happy.**

* * *

'_Monica? What does she want' _Alvin was confused. He hadn't heard from Monica in ages, not since high school.

Being the on-and-off couple Brittany and Alvin were, they had broken up for what seemed like the millionth time that year, and in that short time Alvin had dated Monica. Only when Brittany came crawling back to him, he quickly took her back.

Alvin would choose Brittany over any girl, any day. She knew that too.

He looked at the message.

_From, Monica: Heyy_

He texted back

_**Alvin Seville: Sup?**_

His phone buzzed.

_Nm, u?_

Alvin didn't know whether to tell Monica about Brittany's pregnancy... He decided he just would tell her, no harm, right?

_**Been spending some extra time with Brit, shes pregnant..**_

_Oh, u must be exhausted._

_**Yeah, kinda.**_

_Do u wanna come out tonight? Im goin to the club in the mainstreet u can come if u want._

_**Um, Im good**_

_Oh come on Alvin u know u wanna_

He hesitated. Should he go? There was no harm in that, right? Just catching up with an old friend. It's not like anything would happen.

_**Okay then what time?**_

_Be there at 9_

Half an hour... Alvin could go. Theodore and Simon wouldn't mind, he probably wouldn't see them till morning.

_**K.**_

...

Brittany woke up in another cold sweat. She checked the time. 9:30... She'd only been asleep for half an hour! Her face was once again, damp.

She called Alvin, no answer. She texted him, no answer. This was strange, Alvin would have normally came right to Brittany if she was in need of him.

If Alvin wasn't going to come to her, she would go to him. She put on a hoodie and walked to his house. She weakly climbed through the window and scanned the room.

No sign of Alvin. His bed was still made, the room was empty. The only light in the room was from his phone, it read.

_One missed call, Brittany Miller_

She picked up the phone and looked at his recent messages.

"Monica?" she said in disgust "What's that bitch doing talking to Alvin?"

_Heyy_

_**Sup?**_

_Nm, u?_

_**Been spending some extra time with Brit, shes pregnant..**_

_Oh, u must be exhausted._

_**Yeah, kinda.**_

_Do u wanna come out tonight? Im goin to the club in the mainstreet u can come if u want._

_**Um, Im good**_

_Oh come on Alvin u know u wanna_

_**Okay then what time?**_

_Be there at 9_

_**K.**_

"Fucking bitch" she said under her breath "Tried to steal Alvin off me, eh?"

Brittany knew where she would find Alvin, and she was going there. Right now.

...

"Come on Alvin, do some shots" Monica urged.

"No thanks, I'm not drinking for a while..." he chucked awkwardly.

"_Come on, _Alvie! Just a couple shots"

Alvin realized Monica wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Fine... But only a couple" he cleared his throat, taking a small glass in his hand.

He gulped down the liquid awkwardly, screwing up his face in distaste, loving and hating this drink at the same time.

Monica did roughly 5 shots in a row "Come on, you can do better than that. Where's the Alvin Seville I used to know?"

He gave into peer pressure, and did shots with Monica and some of her friends for over half an hour. His head was spinning, eyes unfocused. He laughed awkwardly.

"Come dance" Monica said, the alcohol seeming to take no effect on her whatsoever.

Alvin stood up, unbalanced and coughed out his reply "Oh, okay"

He didn't really dance much, just stood there. Monica seemed to be the only thing that kept him from falling. She held onto his shoulders, dragging him around the dance floor, he was limp in her arms.

"Alvin!" the door swung open.

Alvin was so unfocused he didn't realize who the voice was coming from. Monica did. Monica was out for revenge. Brittany stole Alvin from her, and she wasn't going to let that go. Making sure Brittany was watching her, she kissed Alvin.

"MONICA" Brittany screamed "ALVIN"

Alvin snapped back into focus "W-What?"

"YOU FUCKING BITCH, MONICA, YOU FUCKING SLUT" Brittany stomped over to her and Alvin, glaring at him the whole time.

"AND YOU, ALVIN... HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?"

"B-Brit... She took advantage of me... She wouldn't take no for an answer... I-I can explain"

"Explain the kiss!"

"W-What kiss?"

"Don't play dumb-ass with me, Alvin"

"No... I seriously don't know what you're talking about..." Alvin walked over to Brit, putting his arms around her and trying to kiss her.

Brittany could smell the shots on his breath, on his clothes, in his hair. It was a sickening smell. Sweat, alcohol and Monica's perfume.

"Alvin, you're drunk!" she spat, jumping out of his way.

"Uh... Oh... Brit... I-I"

Monica smirked "I'm sorry, I believe I got him drunk"

Brittany frowned at her with a look that could turn milk sour. The look kind of scared Monica, it looked like Brittany would kill her right there and then.

"You" she breathed angrily "You're trying to steal Alvin from me. You've never forgiven me"

"You stole Alvin from me in the first place, you bitch" Monica sneered at her.

"That was in high school! And for the record, I didn't steal him off you, he chose me _instead _of you"

"Yeah if you hadn't come crawling back to him he never would have taken you back"

"I would have taken her back" Alvin squeaked out.

Monica had enough of this. She shoved Brittany over, who landed on the floor, dodging drunk people dancing.

"Fuck you!" she screamed.

Monica pounced on her and slapped her across the face. Brittany's ears rang and her head throbbed, she was zoning out.

"Don't you dare!" Alvin grabbed Monica's shoulders and flung her off Brittany. She went skidding across the floor.

Alvin pulled Brittany to her feet, picked her up and ran outside.

"Alvin, I don't know how you could do this to me" she said, tears falling.

"Brit... I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get drunk. And Monica kissed _me_, I didn't kiss _her!_"

"Just because you stood up for me back then doesn't make things right"

"But Brit... I'm sorry. Please-"

"Good night, Alvin"

Brittany turned on her heels and left.

Alvin's head was pounding, his heart was racing. Mistakes. He always made mistakes... That was just who he was. But this mistake could change Brittany's and his future... Their baby's future.

"NO! Brit, wait!" Alvin ran so fast, dodging drunks and tables and chairs outside of shops. The world was spinning around him, his vision was clouding.

He could see Brittany up ahead, cold shoulder turned on him. He wouldn't make it to her.

With the last ounce of breath left in him, he yelled "BRIT!"

Alvin tripped over, his leg knocked against something, he didn't know what it was. Pain shot up his leg. Unbearable pain. He screamed out in horror, clutching at his leg. His stomach heaved and he threw up all over the pavement, before collapsing onto the ground.

The last thing he saw before he fainted was Brittany.

* * *

**You've really done it this time, Alvin. Cliff hanger, good for you ;D**


	8. How The Hell?

**Expect Chapter 9, maybe even 10 today. Thank you sooo much for all your reviews on this story, it makes me so happy :)**

* * *

Alvin woke up, his face pressed to the grass. Grass?

He was pretty sure he'd fainted on the concrete path. He stood up, head throbbing painfully. He flailed his arms, grabbing at anything that would keep him upright, but there was nothing.

He landed on the ground with a thud. His hand went to his cheek which had been pressed against the grass. He wiped the dirt off it.

His head was throbbing, his limbs hurt. Especially his leg. His hand then went down to his leg and he touched it lightly, only to scream out in pain. He must have broken his leg.

'_You deserved this, Alvin, this is your entire fault' _he crawled over to the side of his house. Wait, his house? He was in his backyard!

Somehow, someone must have carried him here and left him in the safety of his own backyard. He used the house to help him stand up, not putting any weight on his broken leg. He threw up in the bushes and then dragged himself to the porch.

He crawled up the stairs with great difficulty and banged on the door.

It swung open "Welcome back, Alvin" Simon said, eyes cold.

"Si... How... When-"

"Brittany, Eleanor and Jeanette carried you here. They didn't have to do that, but they did. They care about you Alvin, but you... You, hurt them"

"Si... I honestly didn't mean it... I'm so sorry"

"Just come inside, Alvin" Simon helped him to his room and closed the door.

The first thing he did was pick up his phone. His last activity was Monica's texts... Brittany must have come over last night and saw them. He should have bought his phone.

He texted Monica one last time.

_**Thanks for ruining my life and making last night hell.**_

And with that he deleted the whole conversation, deleted Monica as a contact, and blocked her number. He didn't want Monica in his life anymore.

Alvin took a shower, got dressed in some clean clothes and then Simon took him to the hospital.

"How did this happen?" the nurse asked, referring to his leg.

"Uh... I don't actually know. I tripped over... _something"_

She nodded "Well, it's broken alright. But it'll heal with a cast over time"

Alvin breathed a sigh of relief, got the cast on, and left.

...

Alvin knocked on Brittany's window. It slid open and her head appeared.

"What do you want?" Brittany's eyes were cold.

"Brit... I want to explain what happened... Please, just listen" Alvin begged, dropping to his knees.

She rolled her eyes "Fine, I'm listening"

Tears rolled down Alvin's cheeks "Well... Monica texted me last night-"

"Yeah, I know about that part. Go on"

"And, I thought 'No harm in going to see her right?' So I went... A-And she forced me to take some shots, she got the better of me... Then when you walked in, she must have kissed me so you'd get mad... I'd never kiss her myself Brit, you know that"

Brittany nodded "I understand, Alvin, I just don't get why you didn't realize how much Monica hated me. You know she wants to make my life hell"

"I know... I've just been so stressed these past few days... I just needed a break" he sighed, wiping his eyes "But as usual, I made things worse... And I'm so sorry"

Her eyes softened a bit "Alvin, I know you made a mistake... But it hurt me so bad..."

"I never meant to hurt you, Brit... I think I hurt myself more, knowing that I'd made you sad" his eyes welled up again "I could kill myself for hurting you"

Brittany jumped out of the window and stood next to him, she helped him to his feet.

"Alvin, I forgive you... But p-please... Never hurt me like this again"

"I won't Brit... Not like this, I've learnt my lesson" he held up his phone "I blocked Monica"

Brittany forced a smile and held Alvin close to her "I know you're sorry. I'll never forget what you've done to me..."

Alvin cried into her shoulder, hugging her tighter than ever.

"But I'll move on from that... I know how you are, Alvin, you're prone to making mistakes like this... But I need you, so there's no way I'm going to push you away, I'd just hurt myself more"

"I know, and I'll be there when you need me this time..." he kissed her "I'll be more careful. I'm so sorry"

"I'm sorry too"

Alvin smiled a bit "Now you have some explaining to do"

Brittany raised an eyebrow "What explaining?"

"How the hell did you get me to back my place?"

* * *

**Aww, Alvin, I knew you could make things right.**


	9. Incredible

**Okay, so I kept you waiting 2 days... I'm so sorry. I was busy last night (all day, actually) and the night before too, so I was stuck and couldn't write. I finally finished a Chapter today, so here it is.**

**I am kind of busy tomorrow, I'll be over at someones house, but I won't be doing much so I might have a couple hours here and there to write, so I'll definitely get 1 chapter up.**

**SORRY FOR THE WAIT.**

* * *

"Brit, I don't get why you'd bother to take me home after how I treated you last night... You could have just left me there. I didn't deserve your help" Alvin said softly, an expression of guilt on his face.

"Yeah, but if I left you there, something bad could have happened to you. I know _you _didn't deserve it" she chuckled a little "But I needed you to be okay"

"Well, thanks. I owe you"

"Alvin, you don't get it do you?"

He frowned in a confused manner "Get what?"

"You've already done all you can for me..." she stepped a little closer "... You didn't ditch me, you're helping me, and you don't owe me anything"

"I'll always owe you, Brit... There's no way I can pay back how I've hurt you in the past..."

"Alvin, forget about that. It doesn't matter what happened in the past" she placed a hand on her growing belly "We need to focus on the future"

"Don't worry, Brit. I'm focused"

"Let's hope... I'm depending on you"

"I'll be there for you"

Alvin pressed his lips onto Brittany's, forcing her up against the wall. He smiled against her lips, his hands roaming through her hair.

He pulled away, still holding her cheeks in his hands. He smiled sweetly "I love you"

"I love you, too" Brittany said, locking her lips back onto Alvin's for a second.

"I know that we'll always be an on and off couple... But I just want you to know that I'll never break up with you for real... Ever" he sighed "I'm really sorry we're like this, but we'll get through it. I'll never let us drift apart"

...

Brittany lay down on her bed, worn out. Being pregnant made her so tired.

Alvin lay down next to her, playing with her hair. Her hair smelled so sweet. She looked at him sleepily.

"What's your favorite name?"

He thought for a bit "Alvin" he smiled.

Brittany laughed. Alvin loved it when she laughed.

"No, I mean like your favorite name that _isn't_ Alvin?"

"Boy or girl?"

"Both"

Alvin gazed away, thoughtfully "For a boy... I like Aaron"

"Yeah, that's a pretty good name. I like Charlie"

"That's a good name, too"

Brittany gazed at the ceiling "What about a girl's name?"

"Ariana, probably"

Brittany laughed again "They all start with A"

Alvin grinned "Well, you know..."

"I like those names too"

"We're discussing these names for our baby, right?"

She nodded "That's kind of the plan"

He put his arm around her "We'll think of something"

They sat in silence for a bit, until Brittany put on some music. They sang away for a bit in perfect harmony.

"Incredible" by Timomatic came on. Alvin seized the chance to serenade Brittany. He stood up.

"_Tonight, she found me just in time  
her smile brought me back to life..."_

Brittany smiled.

"_Like some kinda miracle...  
She stares, all I want is more  
unless saw her captivore  
She's an original...  
Yeah, yeah eh  
She don't have to speak, no  
A single __word __to me, no  
But when she opens up her eyes  
There ain't no mystery, no no no no  
She's so unbelievable..."_

Alvin pointed at her.

_"Don't know why the stars are in the sky_  
_don't know how this love found me tonight_  
_but something I know for sure_  
_Baby you're incredible_  
_And I want the whole world to see_  
_you are the lighter side of me_  
_one thing I know for sure_  
_Baby your incredible"_

He pulled her up to him.

"_Tonight, feel our hearts alive  
inside, when her lips touch mine"_

He kissed her quickly.

"_Oh yeah,  
It's under describable  
Ooh, ooh  
With every move she makes  
She takes me breath away  
And girl I know that every moment is a chance to say your beautiful"_

He held her close, looking into her eyes.

"_Baby you're a miracle  
Oh_

_Don't know why the stars are in the sky_  
_Don't know how this love found me tonight_  
_But something I know for sure_  
_Baby your incredible_  
_And I want the whole world to see_  
_You are the lighter side of me_  
_One thing I know for sure_  
_Baby your incredible_  
_Baby your incredible_  
_Baby your incredible_  
_One thing I know for sure_  
_Baby your incredible_

_Don't know why the stars are in the sky_  
_Don't know how this love found me tonight_  
_But something I know for sure_  
_Baby your incredible_  
_And I want the whole world to see_  
_You are the lighter side of me_  
_One thing I know for sure_  
_Baby your incredible_  
_Baby your incredible_  
_Baby your incredible"_

Alvin ran his fingers through her hair.

"_One thing I know for sure  
Baby you're incredible"_

...

"So... Does Eleanor know?"

"Yeah, I had to tell her while we were carrying you home"

Alvin laughed a little "She must have been surprised"

"Well... She kind of knew" Brittany patted her stomach "It's not exactly easy to hide anymore"

Alvin rested his head gently on Brittany's stomach "I can't believe I'm going to be a father soon"

"Yeah" Brittany gulped "Real soon"

"Are you okay, babe?"

She nodded "Yeah, I'm just scared"

Alvin kissed her "I know this is scary for you... Believe me, I'm scared too... But we can do it"

Brittany smiled "I know we can"

"And Daddy will always be here" Alvin whispered to Brittany's belly, resting his head back on it.

Brittany smiled, running her fingers through Alvin's hair. She knew she was so lucky that Alvin was such a brave chipmunk. She didn't deserve him, but she needed him, and she was glad he was there for her.

She was relieved he didn't run away from his mistakes.

"I'm so lucky to have you" she said.

"_You _lucky to have _me?_ Brit, I'm the luckiest guy in the world" he looked up at her, his brown eyes showing love "I don't even deserve you"

"Alvin, we both deserve each other, which is why, after all this pain, we're still together" Brittany said "We could have broken up the first time and never gotten back together... But we did. This was obviously meant to be"

He smiled at her "You're right. We have our flaws but we're still perfect"

Brittany smiled back.

"Alvin, I have to go for an ultrasound tomorrow. You'll be there, right?"

"I'll be right by your side"


	10. Do You Know?

**Turns out I was busier than I thought today. I had to go to a family friends house, and they have two kids both under the age of 5, and they had kinder so, of course, I had to be dragged along to help for a couple hours -.-**

**Then when I got back to their house I watched a movie on my laptop and then fooled around for a bit until it was time to go home, then I was busy for a bit longer and only now have I had some peace and quiet time to write. Here you go...**

* * *

"You and your baby are in good health" the Doctor smiled, finishing up the last test.

Alvin sighed in relief, holding Brittany's hand.

"I'll begin the ultrasound just to double check, and to find out the gender of your baby" the doctor said, applying the water-based gel to Brittany's stomach. He then began the scan.

A blurred black and white picture came up on a screen next to them. The doctor pointed.

"There's your baby"

"Oh my God" Alvin whispered, wrapping his fingers around Brittany's and kissing her hand.

"It's amazing" Brittany whispered back.

The Doctor smiled "Do you want to know the gender of the baby?"

"Well, I guess it won't be much of a surprise"

"It's surprise enough that we're pregnant Alvin, we want to know" Brittany told the Doctor.

Alvin nodded "Brit, you can find out... I don't want to know just yet"

The Doctor nodded and whispered in Brittany's ear. She immediately grinned and squealed "Oh my God!"

Alvin smiled back at her. He really didn't care whether he had a son or a daughter, as long as it entered this world and was healthy.

"Alvin, are you sure you don't want to know"

"Not just yet, Brit" he leaned closer, whispering "I want you to tell me when it's just me and you..."

...

Brittany came home, holding Alvin's hand, grinning from ear to ear.

"Hey, Brit, what's up?" Jeanette asked from her place on the couch.

She held up the picture of the ultrasound, still smiling "I found out what our baby's gender was, and it's all healthy!"

Jeanette stood up and hugged her, before examining the picture "Wow, I can see it clearly" she said tracing her finger along the line where the baby was.

Brittany thought it was awkward how her sister could find where her baby was quicker than she could.

"Speaking of _it._ Boy or girl?" Jeanette asked.

"I'll tell you soon" Brittany said, referring to the fact that Alvin was in the room by nudging her head in his direction.

Jeanette nodded, gave two thumbs and left the room "Well, I have to go see Simon. I'm excited to find out!"

They both watched her leave.

"I'll be going then. See you later" Alvin tilted his head and kissed Brittany.

She rested her arms over his shoulders, holding onto the back of his head and deepening the kiss.

"Um, hi Brit"

They both quickly broke away.

"Bye" Alvin said awkwardly, turning and walking out of the door.

"Was I interrupting something?" Eleanor asked, smiling at Brittany.

She blushed "Uh, no, Alvin was just saying goodbye"

Eleanor nodded, chucking a little "So how'd it go"

"It went great, thanks. Want to know the gender of the baby?"

"I'd rather it be a surprise" Eleanor said.

"That's what Alvin wanted... I couldn't stand not knowing. Jeanette wanted to know as well"

"Yeah, some people want to know and others don't, it's normal"

Brittany nodded "Sorry I didn't tell you earlier... That I was pregnant, I mean. I guess I just couldn't find the right time to. Jeanette found out herself, but I didn't know how to tell you"

"I understand"

"I guess I was just scared that you would all judge me" Brittany said, looking at the floor.

Eleanor placed a hand on her sisters shoulder "I'd never judge you, no matter what you did"

"Thanks, Ellie. I'm so glad about how supportive you guys have been to me" she smiled "It's a really tough time, and I couldn't do it without all of you"

"Well, we'll be here" Eleanor stood "Do you want some cookies? I just baked them"

Brittany's mouth watered. She craved almost everything, especially chocolate. She'd been eating a lot lately, a very common side effect of being pregnant.

"Is that a trick question?"

Eleanor smiled and walked into the kitchen, returning with a plate of steaming hot cookies, placing them in front of her sister.

The smell of warm chocolate and cookie dough filled Brittany's nostrils. Her stomach growled.

"Thank you" Brittany picked up a cookie and brought it to her lips, taking a massive bite "Ellie, these are amazing"

Eleanor watched in disbelief about how fast her sister ate all the cookies "Brit, you're eating more than me"

Brittany looked up, innocently smiling with her chocolate-covered lips "I can't help it"

Eleanor laughed "I know"

...

Alvin opened the door "My baby is healthy!"

"That's great!" Simon's voice replied from somewhere in the lounge.

Alvin walked into the lounge room, grinning "I'm so relieved that it's okay"

"Is it a boy or girl?!" Theodore squeaked.

"I don't actually know... I didn't want to find out" Alvin shook his head "I wanted it to be a surprise"

"Well, if that's what you want, we want it to" Theodore smiled "We want it to be a surprise to, don't we Simon?"

"Yeah, we do"

"Thanks guys, I'm so happy of how supportive you guys have been"

"Well, we're your brothers. We're supposed to love you no matter what"

Another knock came on the door, Simon ran to answer it, and he blushed "Hi Jeanette"

"Hey" Jeanette smiled at him.

Simon escorted her out to the car. They sat for a while.

"Do you know if the baby is a boy or girl?" Jeanette asked.

"No, Alvin didn't know, so we didn't get to find out" Simon started the car "Do you know?"

"No, I don't know either. Alvin was in the room and Brittany didn't want to tell me in front of him"

"Ah, okay"

"But I will find out"

* * *

**AND, you'll find out soon to... ;)**


	11. I Guess I'll Just Blurt It Out?

**Okay, sorry to keep the gender of Brittany's baby from you for so long. I promise you, you'll find out very soon ;D**

* * *

As the days turned into weeks, Brittany grew and grew. Her belly stuck out in front of her, and she tired easily. She walked with a waddle, sitting down at every possible chance. Chipmunk pregnancies usually lasted, on average, a month, and since Brittany had been pregnant for roughly 2 weeks, there wasn't long left before she was ready to give birth.

There were some aspects about this chipmunk bunch that were human like, the way they functioned, the fact they could speak English, and many of their feelings, but their pregnancies were normal.

"Brit, can't you tell me if you're having a boy or a girl?" Jeanette pleaded.

Brittany looked around, Eleanor was in the room and so was Alvin. Theodore and Simon were there too.

"Not yet, it's too risky"

"But can't you just whisper it in my ear?"

Brittany patted Jeanette's shoulders "Don't worry, I will... Just not now"

"You're such a tease, Brit" Jeanette laughed and walked over to the others.

Alvin, seeing Brit was by herself, walked over to her "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" she sighed "Just sleepy"

"Why don't you go upstairs and take a nap?"

"Only if you come up with me"

Alvin smiled "Sure"

...

"So, for a girl-"

"Ariana"

Alvin smiled "I love that name"

"And for the boy's name?"

"Charlie"

"Yeah, I like that name... We didn't have much to choose from though" Brittany laughed "But I'm fine with those. Are you?"

"Yeah, I'm fine with those two names"

"Of course, I already know what our baby is called" Brittany smirked.

"I know, I don't mind, I want it to be a surprise" Alvin kissed Brittany "As long as you and our baby are healthy and safe, it's fine with me..."

Brittany smiled and let out a soft sigh "I'm so glad you're here... You could have just run off, but you didn't"

"Well, where else would I be?" Alvin smiled back.

"You're so brave" Brittany kissed Alvin's cheek, before lying back onto her bed.

Alvin brushed her hair out of her face as her eyes fluttered closed. She drifted off to sleep and Alvin tip-toed out of the room.

...

"Hey guys" Alvin walked into the room "Brit's asleep"

"She's been so tired lately" Eleanor frowned "Is there something wrong with her"

"No, Ellie, being exhausted is a common side effect of being pregnant" Jeanette told her "Especially how late Brittany is in her pregnancy"

"Yeah, she is getting really big" Theodore said.

Simon spoke up "She probably only has about a week until she'll be ready to give birth"

"Yeah" Alvin said, face blank, zoned out of the world. He couldn't believe in a little over a week he was going to be a father. There would be a new Chipmunk baby in the household, and he would own it.

Alvin snapped back into reality when he felt Simon's reassuring hand on his back "Alvin?"

"Yeah?"

"You okay?"

Alvin looked around the room. 4 pairs of eyes were looking at him "Yeah, I'm fine..."

"Are you sure?" said Jeanette.

Alvin hesitated "I just can't believe that in less than a week, I'll be a Dad..."

"Yeah, it is pretty unbelievable" Simon agreed "But I know in my heart that you'll be a great dad"

"Thanks Si" he smiled "I'm so glad of how supportive you have all been"

A thought struck Alvin "Oh my God, I haven't told Dave! I haven't talked to him since I found out Brit was pregnant, what the hell do I do now?"

Jeanette smiled "Alvin, I told him as soon as we all knew. I knew how hard it would be for you to tell Dave, so I did it for you"

"Really? Well, thanks. I don't know what I would have done if I'd kept it from him until now" Alvin smiled at Jeanette "I owe you one, guys..."

"Alvin, giving us our own niece or nephew is a good enough gift" Simon said, putting his arm around Jeanette and looking at all his family "You don't know how happy we are that we are going to be Uncles and Aunts"

"You guys are really happy about this?"

"Of course, Alvin, our brother is having a baby!" Theodore giggled "What's not to be happy about?"

"Jeanette, what did Dave say?" Alvin asked, dreading the answer.

"Well, he was a little disappointed, I guess..." she sighed "I guess it must have just felt weird to him to know that his son conceived a child, and that he was even doing that kind of thing, as any father would have felt"

"Was he mad?"

"Well, no. He actually took it quite well, he understands completely why you didn't tell him, and he thought he'd just let you have your own time with Brit and he wouldn't interrupt just yet" Jeanette smiled "But he will come to see you, soon"

Alvin breathed a sigh of relief "Thanks so much for telling him, guys"

...

"Brit, it's lunchtime" Jeanette appeared in Brittany's doorway.

"W-What?" Brittany squinted her tired eyes and looked around.

"You've been asleep since 7:00 last night" laughed Jeanette "You need to get up, you can't sleep all day"

Brittany sat up "Well, I don't feel as tired anymore"

"That's because you've been asleep for a day! Now get your lazy ass up and come eat lunch... Or breakfast"

Brittany laughed. She loved sleeping in, but this was a new record.

"There's still something you haven't told me" Jeanette hinted, she couldn't stand the wait. She needed to know if she'd have a niece or a nephew.

"Fine, I'll tell you"

Jeanette squealed and sat next to her sister.

"Well..." Brittany breathed "I guess I'll just blurt it out?"

"Do anything you want to"

Brittany paused "I'm having a girl-"

Jeanette screamed, hugging her sister close "Oh my God! That's so cool! I'll be Aunty Jeanette to a little girl!"

"Jeanette, I wasn't finished talking"

"Oh, I'm so sorry, keep going. I'm listening"

"And a boy"

Jeanette's eyes snapped open, she looked right at her sister "Twins?!"

* * *

**OMG! A boy and a girl!**


	12. If We Have The Time

**YAY, I'M ALIVE. Sorry guys, Christmas is coming up, its the holidays... So much shit to do and people to see and stuff.**

**BUT HERE YOU GO!**

* * *

Brittany nodded, wide grin pasted on her face "Yes!"

Jeanette squealed, hugging onto Brittany.

She lowered her voice a little "I'm so happy for you! Does Alvin know?"

"No, the Doctor spotted the second baby just as he was about to tell me the gender of the first" Brittany picked the ultrasound picture up from her bedside table and pointed out the second child "He thought that it would be good to keep it a surprise from Alvin too, so I didn't tell him"

"I'm surprised I didn't see it coming that you were having twins, since chipmunks are born in litters... It's very possible that there will be more than one baby – no wonder you're so big" she thought for a bit "Alvin's not gonna believe his eyes when he see's he has two kids!"

"Yeah, I'm actually quite nervous to see his reaction..."

"Brit, he's a little scared, as any first time parent would be. But he'll be able to handle it"

"That's the thing; I don't know how he'll handle it"

"He'll be okay" Jeanette a re-assuring arm around her sister "But will you be able to handle it?"

Brittany's eyes began to water "I don't know"

She looked up at Jeanette "I'm really scared. I'll go through so much pain during this birth, but I don't know if it will be worth it in the end. I don't know how I'm going to handle two babies, I'm only eighteen... I'm scared that my babies won't have the mother they deserve"

"Brit, you'll do well. I know you will"

...

"So, the baby will be raised at my place most of the time?"

"Yeah, you're the Mum" Alvin sighed "But I'll come over at every possible moment, and I'll get a job to help pay for stuff we need..."

"This is gonna be hard. We really need a house of our own"

"I know, but we don't have the money" he kissed her forehead "If we got a house we wouldn't be able to pay for the other things we need. It's the house or the baby"

"But we wouldn't need a house if it wasn't for the babies-I mean, baby"

A knock on the door, the perfect distraction from what Brittany had just said. She'd almost spilt the beans... Luckily Alvin didn't notice.

Brit and Alvin we're home alone in the Chipettes house, while the rest of the gang were at the Chipmunks house.

"I'll get it" Alvin said, walking up to the door and peering out the window.

He spun around and looked at Brittany, an anxious expression on his face "It's Dave!"

"Oh my God, what?"

"Brit, he knows and he understands... It's okay" Alvin took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Hi Alvin"

"Uh, hi Dave. Listen, sorry I didn't tell yo-"

"It's okay Alvin, I understand" he forced a smile "At least I know now"

"Yeah"

"How are you, Brit?" Dave asked, walking into the house.

"I'm doing alright" she smiled awkwardly at Dave "How about you?"

"I'm good"

"So, what's up?" Alvin said, sitting on the couch next to Brit.

"I actually have a little surprise present for you guys"

"Really?" Brittany looked at Alvin, then back at Dave "What is it?"

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you, so I'll show you" Dave escorted them out to his car, and drove them down the street a little bit and parked in front of a house.

It was a nice house, quite a big yard that looked like it was cared for well. It was a small, but cosy looking house with a friendly vibe to it. Brittany and Alvin stared at it through the window of Dave's car.

Alvin leant close to Brittany and whispered in her ear "Brittany, you don't thin-"

"Here we are" Dave said, a hint of pride in his voice. He climbed out of the car.

The house had a sign in front of it, and now that Alvin and Brittany could read what it said, they realized with a shock that it had 'SOLD' plastered across the front of it in bold writing.

"This" Dave said, motioning to the house "Is yours"

Brittany and Alvin didn't know what to say. They didn't realize Dave would support them _this _much.

"Oh my God, Dave..."

"...Thanks so much" Alvin jumped up and hugged his Dad "You don't know how much this means to us"

Dave smiled and hugged Alvin back "I know. I knew it would be hard to raise a baby together living in separate houses, and that you would have to use every cent you had to take care of your baby, so I decided to get you the house myself to show that I'll always be there when you need me most"

Brittany smiled up at Dave "Thanks. Thanks so much"

"Do you want to have a look inside?" Dave asked, putting Alvin down.

"Sure!" They both said, simultaneously.

Dave opened the front door and let them both in. They both immediately fell in love with the house. To their left was the lounge, and to the right was the kitchen. There was a corridor that branched off 3 small bedrooms and a bathroom.

"This is really nice, Dave"

"Well, it's all yours. Everything in it, too" he smiled "All the basic furniture; beds, tables, chairs, cupboards, stoves... Stuff like that, it's already in here. I'd figured you'd want to add your own stuff"

They all stood for a little.

"Well, I guess I'll leave you two to get settled in"

"Okay. Thanks again" Brittany smiled and waved.

"Bye" Dave turned and left.

Alvin took Brittany's hand and kissed it "This is going well for us"

"I know" Brittany smiled shyly and Alvin "It's going great"

There was a long pause.

Alvin took Brittany's head in his hands "How am I going to fill this silence?"

"Well... That's all up to you" Brittany said, looking him in the eye.

"If it's alright with you I'm just going to kiss you, will that be okay?" Alvin grinned.

Brittany nodded, letting Alvin kiss her. She felt his tongue lick her lips, trying to find an opening into her mouth. She deepened the kiss and allowed his tongue to slip around hers. Alvin's soft lips hugged onto hers, roughly but sweetly. Their tongues fought for dominance, eventually Alvin's won and he broke the kiss.

"God, I love you" he said, panting a little, goofy smile pasted across his face.

Alvin kissed her neck "I love you, too" Brittany smiled.

"We should have more moments like this... We don't need to talk, we can just-" he kissed her sweetly.

"Well, you know... Once this baby's out of me, we'll be able to do" she kissed him back "A _lot _more"

Alvin winked, chucking a little "That's if we have the time..."

* * *

**tsk tsk, Alvin. Will you really have the time with _two _babies?**


	13. Can You Hold It?

**REALLY SORRY TO KEEP YOU WAITING SO LONG! OMG how long has it been? A week? MORE?!**

**Really sorry guys, but ya know, it's the holidays, I'm busy, going to bed at like 12-1am every night, and I actually use my lazy-nothing days to be lazy and do nothing.**

**Hope this makes up for such a long wait.**

**Thanks for being so patient.**

* * *

"I swear to God, Alvin, I'll rip this baby out of me if it doesn't come itself"

Brittany had grown and grown, up until her due date. She was expecting her baby to come on its due date, but she found that wasn't always the case. She was almost 2 days overdue.

"Well, I understand how you feel. But it is quite normal for the baby to be a little overdue... As normal as it is for the baby to be born a little before the due date. It doesn't affect much if it's just a couple days" the Doctor laughed a little "Try walking, it might help bring on labour"

"Walking?" Brittany said in disbelief, feeling no motivation at all to go walking.

"Yes, as crazy as it sounds, walking can help to trigger labour... But there are other ways. There should be a pamphlet about that in reception, or you can just research it, but I don't suggest that. Some options are unsafe or incorrect"

"There's a pamphlet about starting labour?" Alvin asked, rubbing Brittany's back.

"Yes" she looked at Alvin "Trust me, a lot of couples want to start labour, so we thought why not?"

"Ah... Okay"

...

Brittany awkwardly lay down on her and Alvin's bed, in their new home "Oh my God. I hate this Alvin, I want this baby out of me ASAP"

"I know, Brit, but the Doctor said to wait another day, and then we can try to bring on the labour ourselves... We'll read the pamphlet tomorrow and see what we can do"

"Okay, I just want to sleep now"

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow" Alvin smiled and closed the door behind himself, going into their lounge to watch TV.

...

"Brittany's past her due date, isn't she?" Eleanor asked.

"Yeah, by about 2 days. Nothing to worry about, it's completely normal"

"Are you sure, Jeanette?"

"I'm sure"

"She really wants her baby out, eh?" Theodore said "It must be hard being pregnant"

"Only Brit knows how that feels" Jeanette looked around the room "At least, until we're older.. Then we'll find out"

"Yeah, much older than Brit is now. We won't be any readier than she is at this age"

...

"The Doctor said walking might help, Brit. Why not give it a go?" Alvin said, lying down next to her.

"But Alvin, we haven't even read the pamphlet-"

"-We will when we get back, let's just take a walk babe... Come on"

Brittany rolled her eyes "Fine, but just a quick walk to the park and back, I don't want to wear myself out because if I do, you're carrying me home"

"Okay babe" he said, kissing the top of her head.

'_Damn Brit's moody' _Alvin thought _'I mean, she always is... But geez, pregnancy does bad things to you'_

...

Alvin and Brittany strolled down the path in the middle of the park, Alvin was quite enjoying the peacefulness, but Brittany was complaining.

"Alvin, I really need to _go_, this baby is pushing on my bladder" she whinged.

"Okay, c'mon, the toilets are just up ahead. You think you can hold it that long?" he teased.

"Shut up, Alvin, I can hold it!" she said, practically carrying herself, one hand on her back with Alvin's and the other resting on her bulging baby-bump.

"Okay" Alvin replied, quickening the pace a little and helping Brittany along.

They reached the bathroom doors, just when Alvin noticed the wetness on the floor.

He stifled a laugh "Guess you really couldn't hold it, eh?"

Brittany didn't think this was funny in the slightest; she turned to face him, face dead serious  
"Alvin. That was not pee"

"Of course it was, what else could it be..." he trailed off, eyes fixed on the puddle on the floor.

His stare widened, and met Brittany's "Oh my God!"

"MY WATER JUST BROKE!" Brittany screamed, grabbing Alvin's hand.

Alvin yelled. Brittany squealed.

"About time" he sarcastically puffed "Okay, we need to get you home now!"

"Then get me home!" she screamed.

Alvin's heart beat in his ears "Well, you can't walk home, it'll be too late by then and it's too much pressure on you"

"We'll get a taxi" said Brittany, trying to keep calm. Alvin could see the fear in her eyes.

"C'mon, the roads just up ahead, we'll catch one and we'll go home and call the guys" Alvin rubbed her back "Can you make it?"

"Yes" Brittany hobbled along with Alvin to the road, breathing heavily.

They waited around for about a minute, and then Alvin spotted a taxi, he jumped up and down, waving his arms frantically.

"TAXI!" he yelled.

People all over the park turned their heads towards him as the taxi pulled up. He stuck his middle finger in the air "MY GIRLFRIEND'S HAVING A BABY, PEOPLE!"

And with that he got into the taxi with Brittany, spluttering out his address to the taxi driver, who got them home in a couple of minutes.

"Thank you so much, dude" he said, handing him a random amount of cash and shrugging off the wet patch where Brittany had sat.

He helped her to the doorstep, where he sat her down on the stairs "You might wanna sit here, so you don't have to walk too far when Dave and stuff arrives"

With a trembling hand, he unlocked the door and rushed inside, grabbing the phone. He dialled Dave first.

"Hey Alvin, everything okay"

"D-D-Dave... B-Brittany... Water... broke" he stammered.

"Oh my God, I'll be right there" the phone beeped in Alvin's ear, meaning Dave had hung up and he was on his way.

He then dialled Simon and Theodore's home phone.

"Please be home, p-please be home" he yelled into the phone, on the verge of a break down.

...

Brittany sat, leaning back on the step behind her, she could hear Alvin inside.

"Please be home, p-please be home!" he was yelling.

She knew he'd already called Dave, because she'd heard the failed conversation.

"Well, I guess this is it" she smiled down, rubbing her belly "I guess I'll see you guys soon, eh?" she whispered.

"You've scared me so much, and put me through a lot too... But I honestly can't wait to see you two, I know that you'll be the next best thing that's happened to me" she wiped her eyes, from the silent burning tears of mixed emotions "Just please, don't hurt me too much and be good when you're older"

Alvin rushed outside "Is D-Dave here yet?!"

"No, not yet. Alvin, calm down, you're more freaked than I am" she giggled "Well, I guess I'm too tired to be freaked"

Brittany squeezed her eyes shut, as pain shot through her abdomen. She gripped her belly tightly, groaning.

"Oh my God, Brit, are you okay?!"

"NO" she grabbed Alvin's hand, practically breaking the bones in it. They both screamed in pain together.

She loosened her grip "Is the pain gone?" Alvin said.

"Yeah, for now" she breathed deeply.

"DAVE'S HERE!" Alvin yelled, as Dave pulled into their driveway.

* * *

**Oooh, what's gonna happen? ;D**

**Please vote on the poll on my profile page. I'm aiming this story to 15 chapters, and I need to know what story I'm going to write after this ends... I don't care what I write, I just care that you guys are happy with it, so please vote and I'll take your votes into consideration.**

**Thanks!**


	14. We're Gonna Be Great Parents

**OOOHHH MMMYYY GGGOOODDD, I took my time, eh? How long was it since I updated... Months, YEARS?! Okay, maybe not years, but that's how long it seems.**

**I'm so sorry, but this scene was really hard to write (Have any of you ever written a labor scene?). I got writers block and lacked motivation to write this, so I just never really got around to editing this chapter. But, finally, I got there. I just wanted this chapter to be perfect for you guys.**

**I'm so sorry that I left you guys hanging so long, and I hope I won't ever have to do that again, but you know how writing can be... There's lots of things that can put you off and make it really hard to update your stories. Thank you to all of you that have been so patient, and hope that this chapter was worth the wait...**

**Remember, you can always PM me and tell me to hurry my lazy ass up, cause I will, haha :)**

**I check my PM's practically every day.**

* * *

Dave helped Brittany and Alvin into the car.

"Brit, are you okay?" Jeanette asked.

"Yeah, I just had a contraction, so I should get another one soonish..." she sighed "I honestly can't wait until I'm not pregnant anymore, but I'm scared of how things are gonna turn out afterwards"

"You'll be fine, Brit, you'll be a great Mother" Eleanor smiled.

"Yeah, Eleanor's right, besides... I'll be here the whole time, I promise" Alvin said, holding her hand.

"Yeah, we'll all be here"

"The whole time" Simon finished Theodore's sentence.

"Aw, guys, thanks so much for being so supportive. I don't know what I'd do without you" Brittany's smile soon faded, and her eyes shut tightly "Oh God, contraction, contraction!"

She grabbed a hold of Alvin's hand and squeezed it.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, oh my God, ow" she wailed. She soon relaxed a bit and loosened her grip on his hand.

"Uh it's lucky we're going to a hospital because..." Alvin held up his hand "I think you may have broken something"

"Sorry, Alvin, you know I didn't mean too"

"I know, it's kind of funny..." Alvin sighed "I guess"

...

"We're here" Dave said, and with a turn of the steering wheel he parked.

"Finally" Brittany groaned, wiping the sweat from her brow.

Dave grabbed one of the wheel chairs that were lined up in the parking lot and put Brittany into it. The others all leapt up next to her, as Dave pushed them into the hospital lobby.

One of the staff took their details and pointed them in the direction of their room.

Brittany had another contraction along the way, and was pushed into the room groaning.

A nurse smiled at them "You must be Dave" she looked at the wheel chair "And I take it that's Brittany, and who is the father?"

"That would be me, Alvin" he said smiling and waving "And this is Simon, Jeanette, Theodore and Eleanor"

"Well, good to meet you all. Now, Brittany, you'll be kept in this room until your cervix is dilated 10 centimetres, and then a nurse will come and take you to the delivery room where you will give birth"

"Ah, okay" Brittany said, leaning back uncomfortably.

"Now, one thing. We're sorry, but we don't allow anyone else but the father in any of these rooms... So, I'll have to ask that you all wait in the visiting room"

"That's okay, we'll wait" Dave smiled "Good luck, Brit. We'll see you... Soon, hopefully"

Jeanette and Eleanor hugged Brittany.

"Aw, I wish we didn't have to leave you, Brit" Eleanor said, brushing her sister's hair out of her eyes.

"Good luck" Jeanette gave her one last squeeze before leaving the room.

"Good luck, both of you" Simon and Theodore patted Alvin on the back and hugged Brittany, exiting the room with Jeanette and Eleanor.

Dave closed the door after them.

...

"Alvin, I can't do this" Brittany groaned, after many more contractions "I just want it to be over right now"

She sunk back into the pillow and sighed up at the ceiling.

"Brit, listen, you're gonna be fine. And when this is all over we'll be parents!"

"I know..." Brit bit her lip "But I'm just really scared"

"And you have every reason to be scared" Alvin grabbed her hand "But I'll be here the whole time, to hold your hand"

"Thanks" Brittany forced a smile.

She felt another pain shoot through her body. She groaned and clutched her belly.

"Argh" she whined "I'm sick of this!"

Alvin rubbed her back "I know, I know. But it'll be worth it"

The pain died down.

"How do you know it'll be worth it, though? W-what if we're terrible parents?"

"Brit, its us. If we're not good parents, we'll learn to be! We have our whole family to support us... We'll be fine, okay?"

A nurse came into the room, and checked Brittany out.

"You're dilated 8 centimetres, you should be off to the delivery room soon" the nurse smiled "You're doing fine"

"Thanks" Alvin smiled.

"Yeah... Thanks"

"Just doing my job, call me if you need anything" and she left the room.

"Brit, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I guess so. I know I'm gonna be okay, but I'm just so nervous..."

"I've told you a million times, and I'll tell you again" Alvin rubbed her back "You're gonna be okay. I mean, you have every right to be nervous, but after this is over we get to have one of the greatest things someone can ever have. A baby"

_'Two babies' _Brittany thought.

Alvin smiled "We're gonna be a family, in our new house. It's gonna be great!"

"Yeah, I know, but I'm about to go through one of the most painful things a woman can ever go through"

"I know, but it won't last long" Alvin rubbed her back and kissed her forehead "You're gonna do great, babe"

...

"Okay, you're dilated 10 centimetres, it's time to take you to the delivery room" the nurse that had been checking on Brittany for the past couple of hours called on a different nurse to show her to her delivery room.

The new nurse helped her and Alvin into a wheel chair, and took them to the room where Brittany would give birth.

Alvin ran his hand through Brit's hair, to find it was damp and hot. He cupped her cheek with his hand, and felt how warm she was. He knew she was so nervous, and he was too, but he'd done all he could to help her. He was going to be there through the whole birth, even if it meant he had to see the girl he loved go through so much pain.

The nurse opened the door, and pushed them into the room, where several other doctors and nurses were there.

"Now, I trust that you're the father?" one of the doctors asked Alvin.

"Yeah, that would be me"

"So, you want to be here when your partner is giving birth?"

"Yeah"

"Okay, and is anyone else with you?"

"Uh, my two brothers and Brit's two sisters, and Dave"

"Okay, would you like me to send someone down to the visiting room to let them know the birth is happening?"

Alvin nodded "That would be great, thanks"

"No problem" the Doctor chuckled, and walked off.

Alvin hopped up onto the bed where Brittany was laying, her knees in the air and a sheet over them.

"You okay?"

Brittany nodded "Yeah, just... Scared, as always"

Alvin kissed her hot lips "Someone is just going down to the visiting room to tell the others where we're at. This will be over soon, okay?"

"Okay"

One of the delivery nurses came over to Brittany "So, are we ready to start pushing?"

Brittany nodded awkwardly, grabbing a hold of Alvin's hand, squeezing her eyes shut and pushing, as she felt the most incredible pain she'd ever experience rock her body.

...

"Are you the Seville's and the Miller's?"

"That's us" Dave smiled, shaking the doctor's hand.

"I've just come to tell you Brittany will be giving birth any moment now, and you will be able to see her in about an hour"

"Oh, wow, that's great!" Dave grinned, sitting back down.

Simon and Theodore hugged Jeanette and Eleanor.

"Oh, this is so exiting! To think, any moment now we're going to be aunts and uncles!" Eleanor squealed.

"I know! I can't wait" Simon smiled "I just hope everything goes okay"

"Yeah, same" Theodore added, smiling.

"I know everything will be okay" Jeanette said "Brit's been so strong up until now, and she's going to go through with this. She's so brave"

* * *

**WWWEEELLLLLL, that was it. Thanks for reading :)**

**Expect the other chapter to arrive soon, because it shouldn't be so hard to write this next one, since I've already thought of a lot of idea's for it.**


	15. Officially A Family

**YAYY, I'm back. Hopefully this birth scene isn't too noobish for you :3 I've never given birth, so yeah, haha.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Brittany held her breath and pushed again. Pain shot through her. Sweat poured down her forehead.

She relaxed a little, lying back into the pillow. Alvin squeezed her hand.

"Brit, you're doing great" he stroked her cheek.

"Okay, just a couple more pushes and the baby should be out"

Brittany sighed, catching her breath "Alvin, I can't take this anymore. I want it to end now"

"I know, I know. But you're so close, Brit. Just a couple more pushes... You can do this, don't give up now"

Brittany let out a slight cry and pushed again.

"Oh my God, Brit, I can see the baby's head" Alvin gasped a little, a smile spreading across his face "Shoulders, stomach... Oh, its a boy!"

Brittany relaxed into the pillow, letting out a sigh. Alvin smiled at her and she smiled back, eyes tired.

"We did it, Brit" Alvin kissed her "He's here. Our baby is here"

"Yeah" Brittany smiled.

The nurse placed the screaming baby on Brittanys stomach. Alvin's eyes welled up a little bit. His son was right there in front of him, he couldn't believe it. He had a son. They were parents.

"Wow. He's beautiful" Brittany sighed, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Yeah, he really is" Alvin said, stroking the tuft of hair on his sons head "Little Charlie"

Charlie gurgled softly and opened his eyes. They shone a brilliant blue, just the ocean on a sunny day. Just like his mothers.

The baby reached out his hand and Alvin touched it gently with his. Charlie wrapped his hand around Alvin's fingers, and let out a sigh. A warmth rushed through Alvin and he smiled and studied the fingers on his baby boys hand.

"Would you like to hold him?" one of the Doctors asked.

"Uh, y-yeah" he said.

The doctor gently picked up the baby and handed it to Alvin, nestling it into his arms. Charlie settled down and breathed lightly. Alvin gently rocked him back and forth and smiled at Brittany.

"Okay, the next baby should be on its way soon" one of the nurses informed them.

Alvins eyes widened and he looked at Brittany, a shocked an confused expression plastered across his face. He wiped the tears out of his eyes.

"S-s-s-second b-baby?" he stuttered, holding Charlie a little tighter so he wouldn't drop him "Uh, there must be some mistake because... We we're only expecting o-one b-b-baby"

"Alvin" Brittany reached up and touched his arm "There's no mistake. We're having two babies... I wanted it to be a surprise"

"W-whoa"

"Honey, are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, just a little shocked" he forced a grin "That's all. Why didn't you tell me?"

"As I just said, I wanted to surprise you" Brittany chuckled.

"Well, it is a surprise" Alvin smiled warmly at her and Charlie "A wonderful surprise"

"Aren't you, you know, scared?"

"Believe me, I'm terrified. But I know that I'll be able to handle it"

Brittany scrunched up her face as the fimiliar pain returned "Here we go again"

...

"Millers, Sevilles, you can come and see them now" a doctor smiled and lead them down the hallway to Alvin and Brittany's room.

Jeanette didn't look as excited as the others, since she already knew the surprise that waited behind the hospital doors.

Eleanor slipped her hand into Theodore's and hopped up and down in joy. Dave pushed the door open, and smiled at the sight he saw.

Brittany waved at her family, standing in the doorway, jaws hanging. Baby girl Ariana cooed softly in her sleep, snuggled in her mothers arms. Their gaze shifted to Alvin, also waving slightly, also holding a baby. Baby boy Charlie.

They both opened their eyes at the sound of the door opening. Ariana's eyes were a deep brown, just like her fathers. Her fur was a brownish color, also like Alvin's. You could immediately tell she was a Daddy's Girl. Charlie cried softly in Alvin's arms, eyes glistening with tears.

"B-Brit, I hope you realise you have two babies" Eleanor stammered.

"I know. They're both ours" Brittany laughed.

"Twins!" they all whispered happily, walking over to Alvin and Brittany.

"So, what genders are they?" Simon asked, peering over Dave's shoulder at the babies.

"This is Charlie, the boy" Alvin said, proudly "And Brit's holding Ariana, our girl"

"Ooh, one of each!" Theodore giggled.

"Congratulations" Dave said, patting Alvin on the back "You guys have done so well"

"Thanks, Dave" Brittany looked at each of her family's faces and smiled.

She felt so proud that she'd brought two new family members into the world. She'd done it. She'd given birth to two babies, and she already loved them so much already.

The babies were passed around to everyone for about an hour, until Dave finally said;

"Well, I better head home. Its late, and I gotta go to work tomorrow" Dave hugged Alvin and Brittany, and waved goodbye.

"Yeah, I better be heading home too" Simon said.

"We all should be heading home" Jeanette said "Brittany needs her rest"

"See you, Brit. Great job" Eleanor hugged her sister, and kissed each of the babies.

"Bye"

Alvin and Brittany said their goodbyes, and settled back down.

"I'm so proud of you, sweetie" Alvin kissed Brittany tenderly.

"Thanks" Brittany kissed him back "For everything"

"Anytime" Alvin grinned.

"I can't wait to get home with the babies" Brittany sighed, looking over at the crib where her two children lay sleeping, tiny chests rising and falling with each soft breath. Their brown fur looked irresistably soft, and Brittany was tempted to pick them up and hold them again.

Instead, she settled down into Alvin's arms, loving the feeling of being held by him as tender as he'd held their babies.

"I know. I can't believe we have two perfect little children"

"We're officially a family" Brittany let out a happy sigh.

"Well, we're not officially a family yet..."

Brittany propped herself up one one elbow "What do you mean, what could be missing?"

Alvin kissed Brittany tenderly, wrapping his fingers around hers and looking deep into her eyes.

He reached into his pocket "Brit, you know how you kept the secret that you were having twins?"

"Yeah..." she said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I've also been keeping my own secret" Alvin smirked cheekily.

Brittany still had a confused look in her eyes "Alvin, wha-"

Alvin slowly lifted his hand out of his pocket, and opened his paw.

Brittany's jaw dropped a little "A-Alvin..."

Alvin snapped open the red-velvet box and knelt down, one of his hands still holding onto Brittany's, still looking deep into her eyes.

"Brittany Miller" he said, with a crooked smile.

"Oh, my God..." Brittany gasped, knowing exactly what Alvin's 'Secret' was.

And with another quick smile, he popped the question "Will you marry me?"

* * *

**AAAANNNNDDDD, there you have it! A short ending to a short story :P**

**Thank you all so much for reading it and being so supportive, and sorry this chapter was a little rushed, but I hope it's okay. And incase you haven't noticed, I don't exactly know what giving birth is like, but I tried. I guess I'll find out one day -.-**

**Anyways, the next story will most likely be a sequel to Young Love, BUT, I have no idea what to write about or what the title will be, so if you have any idea's PLEASE PM me, that would be great ;)**

**Thank youuu 3**


End file.
